Nightmare side
by Sailor-TimeLord
Summary: The Doctor gets trapped in a nightmare and the only person who can save him is lying sick in bed. And if that wasn't bad enough he meets his second daughter. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who.
1. Unexpected meeting

"Sheesh Doctor I told you not to push the button!"

"I like pushing red buttons Stephenie you should know that!"

"If you hadn't pushed the button we wouldn't be running for our lives!"

After five minutes of running The Doctor and Stephenie found the TARDIS and ran inside. They both collapsed on the floor.

~2 weeks earlier~

Stephenie Challenger a normal 16 year-old was taking her two twin brothers to see the movie Twilight, a movie about a young girl who falls in love with a vampire. Stephenie had just taken her brothers outside after the movie ended.

"Look Stephenie! Look at the stars!" Carson exclaimed.

"Yes Carson I see them." Stephenie replies.

"But, Stephenie the star there, in Orion it's twirling" Carson stated Pointing at the star.

Stephenie looks up at the star Carson was pointing at. Sure enough Rigel was twirling. Stephenie stood there looking at the star until Jason tugged at her arm.

"Stephenie home." Jason whines tugging his sister's sleeve.

"Oh right, C'mon you two." Stephenie sighs.

As Stephenie drove herself and her brothers home She couldn't stop thinking about the star she saw twirling.

_"Do stars twirl like that? No, they can't. They twinkle but, twirl?"_

Soon Stephenie pulled in the drive her home. Her brothers got out of the car and went inside But, Stephenie stayed outside and looked up at the stars. Suddenly Stephenie felt herself being pulled in to the air. Soon not only had Stephenie had disappeared from view but, From the face of the earth. Soon Stephenie found herself falling from the sky.

"HEADS UP!" Stephenie screams.

The sidewalk was pretty much clear except for one passerby who had stopped and looked up at the falling girl.

"DUDE!" Stephenie exclaims

Soon Stephenie crashed into the unfortunate person.

"Am I dead yet?" Stephenie asks, A little dizzy from the fall.

"No." The person replies.

Stephenie's eyes shot open at sound of the person's voice. Stephenie got up off the person and on her feet.

"No way!" Stephenie exclaims.

The person got to their feet and brushed off their sleeve.

"Excuse me?" They ask.

"Not in a million years this is possible!" Stephenie exclaims again.

Stephenie stood there, mouth open, unable to believe that that the person she had crashed into was in fact the Tenth Doctor.

"Could you tell me your name?" He asks.

Stephenie finally regained her mind.

"Stephenie Challenger." She replies

"Ah, Good, I'm--" He starts but get interrupted.

"The Doctor." Stephenie finishes.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"You're The Doctor." Stephenie replies.

"Yes I am The Doctor but you know already? How?" The Doctor asks.

Stephenie claps her hands over her mouth realizing what she just said.

_"Great how am I gonn_a _explain this? It's not like I can just say, I was taking my twin brothers to the movies, drove them home_,_ and then suddenly found myself falling from the sky_._ Oh wait maybe I could!"_ Stephenie thought not sure what to say.

Stephenie finally regains her mind again and tells The Doctor how she got here.

"And I'm also a Doctor who fan girl." Stephenie finished.

"I could take you home." The Doctor offers.

"Yeah no..." Stephenie said refusing to say more.

Please review


	2. The nightmare begins

"Yeah...No" Stephenie said, refusing to say more .

"C'mon why not?" The Doctor asked desperately.

"Because Doctor if you did the universe could collapse!" Stephenie replied. Getting really annoyed that The Doctor seemed really interested in why she was here.

The Doctor takes Stephenie's hand.

"C'mon let's get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said, with a hint of caring in his voice.

Stephenie couldn't figure out why but, when she stepped into the TARDIS she felt a connection with it and The Doctor. The Doctor seemed to be feeling it to. Suddenly the TARDIS started to move.

"What's going on?!" Stephenie demanded.

"I don't know!" The Doctor replied.

"Can't you stop it?!"Stephenie asked.

"No, The last time I tried I nearly destroyed everything and I'm not going through that again!" The Doctor replied.

After several minutes of being thrown around like a couple of footballs the TARDIS finally stopped moving. The Doctor helps Stephenie up off the floor.

"Let's go see where we are." The Doctor said. His voice full of a mix of fear, excitement, and, To Stephenie's surprise fatherly care.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" A voice blared over a hidden sound system.

The Doctor grabs Stephenie's arm.

"Run!" He shouted.

As The Doctor and Stephenie ran the corridors started to get twisted and and maze-like. Soon they reached a dead end (for the 44th time).

"HALT!" Three guards shouted behind them.

"Kinda did that already." The Doctor muttered.

"Turn around and place hands behind heads." One of the guards ordered.

The Doctor and Stephenie did as instructed. When they had turned around to face the guards they found themselves at gunpoint. The Doctor was quite shocked at the sight of firearms. However Stephenie seemed a bit more concerned with how the guards were handling the firearms.

_"Y'all are worse than Ten when it comes to firearms!" _Stephenie thought.

One of the guards motioned for The Doctor and Stephenie to walk and, that's exactly they did. It seemed like hours before they reached what Stephenie assumed would the throne room. When they reach the front the guards force The Doctor and Stephenie down to their knees. In front of the king of the dream eaters.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded.

_"Uh.....42?" _Stephenie thought.

"Your honor I was just taking my daughter on her first trip through time and space and my ship and well, it screwed up the coordinance." The Doctor lied.

"I will not have a Time Lord in my presence. Take him away!" The King ordered.

"WHAT?! NO!" The Doctor exclaimed, His head whipping from side to side.

Two of the guards pulled The Doctor his feet, and lead him out of the room, forcing his hands behind his back. leaving Stephenie to face the Dream eater King alone.

"Now what will I do with you?" The King asked

"You could let me and the Time Lord go." Stephenie replied.

The King just laughed.

"Ha! Letting you and the Time Lord leave in peace? No. I've got a different plan for the both of you." The King laughed.

The remaining guards pulls Stephenie to her feet, forcing her hands behind her back and leading her out of the room. Once outside the room Stephenie unleashed the anger that had been building up inside her. Breaking free of te guards grip Stephenie punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then, to make her point clear, she kicked him in the gut before racing off to find The Doctor.


	3. Only the beginning of hell

Stephenie ran through The corridors as fast as she could. But she only seemed to get lost.

"DOCTOR!" she cried. Only to hear her echo.

Stephenie kept running and running. Until, She stopped outside a door.

"Hey watch it! I mark easily!" A voice exclaimed.

"Resistance is useless." Another voice replied.

"That's my screwdriver! Don't touch it!" The first voice pleaded.

"All weaponry is to be removed from specimen." The second voice replied.

"That isn't a weapon!" Voice number one stated.

_"No! Really?" _Stephenie thought sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was silence.

_"HOLY BEEP!" _Stephenie thought. She quickly hid from view as the door opened, and the guard walked out.

The guard walked in the opposite direction from where Stephenie was hiding.

"The Time Lord is almost ready my lord." The guard spoke into a communicator.

_"Ready for what?" _Stephenie thought. Suddenly she remembered.

_"You're goin' to hell." _Stephenie thought.

The guard pressed a button on his wristband, Suddenly screams came from the room the guard left. Suddenly as soon as it had started the screaming stopped.

"Now, the Time Lord is ready for the feeding." The guard said.

_"Let's see, Sleeping Time Lord + The dream eaters= That's it you're goin' to hell_." Stephenie thought.

Suddenly Stephenie was engulfed in light and when it cleared she was back the TARDIS.

"What just happened?" Stephenie asked to no one since she was the only person in the room.

Suddenly a projection of The Doctor appeared by the console.

"Stephenie if you're seeing this that means that the TARDIS has teleported you back inside." It said facing forward, not looking at Stephenie.

"The TARDIS will keep you safe and don't worry about me, the alien race has taken me and intends to do something that could cost me my life." It continued not even having faltered.

"And what am I suppose to do?" Stephenie asked.

"You're probably wondering what you're supposed to do." it replied.

"No duh!..." Stephenie exclaimed a little annoyed.

"The answer is nothing, You can't do anything right now." It replied.

"You're kidding right?" Stephenie asked.

"Believe me Stephenie I wish I was kidding about this but, when you wake up tomorrow morning you'll see why you can't do anything." It replied.

After hearing this, The projection shut off and Stephenie walked out of the room. Suddenly the projection flicked back on.

"Oh and one more thing Stephenie." The projection said.

"Yeah?" Stephenie asked turning around.

"This might be my last chance to say it, Good night my child." It replied, turning around to face her. Before shutting off.

"Okay creepy." Stephenie said before walking down the corridor.

The corridor seemed unending.

"That's it, I'm lost!" Stephenie exclaimed. After 30 minutes of walking.

Stephenie turned around hoping that she could at least find her way back to the control room. No such luck of that but, Stephenie did find her room. It was marked.

"STEPHENIE'S ROOM."

By a sign that hung on the door.

When Stephenie opened the she saw that the room wasn't decorated like the rest of the TARDIS. It had shag carpeting, wood paneling, and a bed. Stephenie walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner and changed into pajama's before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


	4. Where am I?

When Stephenie woke up the next morning she found out why The Doctor said she couldn't do a thing with the situation. She was sick!

"What happened?" Stephenie asked to no one since she was alone.......Or so she thought.

Suddenly a projection of The Doctor appeared in her room at the foot of her bed. causing Stephenie to dart under the covers.

"Stephenie remember when I said you couldn't do anything and you'll find in the morning why?" The Projection asked.

Stephenie cautiously got out from under the covers and sat up in bed.

"No I'm wondering why you called me your child......OF COURSE I REMEMBER!" Stephenie shouted.

"As it turns out Stephenie you have been living the entirety of your life as a human, when you jumped the universes your biology shifted from being human, The combination of that, and walking into the TARDIS. Your mind couldn't take that much change, that fast and the only way that your mind could deal with something like that was to wage an internal war with your human side. That means Stephenie you currently are a human and a Time Lord but, at the same time you're neither." The projection replied. before shutting off.

"How do I exist then Doctor?" Stephenie asked but it was to late. The projection had shut off.

"I have read too many books like this. the hero or heroine is always the one who is sick in bed." Stephenie said to no one before going back to sleep.

* * *

"All weaponry is to be removed from specimen," the guard stated.

"That isn't a weapon!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The guard walked out of the room leaving The Doctor strapped to a table.

A few minutes later The Doctor started to scream. Then, it all fell silent. Suddenly The Doctor's eyes flew open.

"Let's see, cozy bed, shag carpet, white walls, and a window. This is not the TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed, not too pleased that he's somewhere that isn't there.

The Doctor got out of bed and noticed that he was wearing a pair of black pajama pants. He walked over to the closet and opened the door to find every ensemble of clothing his past incarnations and present incarnation wore. The Doctor changed out of the pajama pants and into the blue pinstripe suit. The Doctor quickly ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find one women and two kids the young girl looking about 13 and the young boy about 15 sitting at a table.

"Hi daddy!" The girl and boy exclaimed in unison.

"Good morning sweetheart," The women who The Doctor had an urge to call Joanne, cheerfully said.

"Where am I?"The Doctor asked fearing the answer.

"Simple daddy, you're in the kitchen!" The young girl replied.

"Sit down John and your breakfast," The woman said motion towards the empty seat by the young boy.

The Doctor sat down and began to eat the toast on the plate.

"Ah, Sarah-Jane, Adam, Gran is here." The women said when a car pulled into the driveway.

The two kids each having grabbed a messager bag ran out the door, and into car before car pulled out of the driveway, and drove off.

The woman having gotten up out of her seat to bid the two kids good-bye turned around to face The Doctor with an ice melting stare.

"John don't kid around like that! You might be able to fool the children but me? You're gonna have to try a lot harder mister!" The woman exclaimed very agitated.

"It was just a simple question Joanne! I really do want to know where I am!" The Doctor replied not believing that he had said the woman's name.

"If your thirteen year-old daughter could answer that don't you think you might know where you are!?" Joanne asked with a hint anger in her voice.

"Three things Joanne, three things, one I only have one child, a girl, sixteen years-old. Two you are not my wife! And three this reality doesn't exist!" The Doctor exclaimed before running up the stairs to his bedroom, shutting the door, before collapsing on the floor.


	5. More than a Time Lord

The Doctor sat and leaned against the bedroom door.

"Stephenie," The Doctor whispered, eyes to the ceiling.

The Doctor continued to stare at the ceiling until suddenly the room around him changed to a grassy field.

"John will you stop staring at the sky and drink your tea?" A woman's voice asked.

The Doctor snapped out of the trance and looks down into the cup he was holding.

_"What just happened?" _The Doctor wondered.

"Really John looking to the sky when you could be talking to me I mean really!" The woman said.

"Sorry Joanne but, I think there is a place I need to be like, right now," The Doctor replied.

"Yeah there is, right here," Joanne replied really annoyed.

"Listen Joanne I need to be somewhere else not here, My daughter needs me," The Doctor replied.

"Why would Sarah-Jane need you when she can take care of herself when the need arises?" Joanne asked.

"Not her, Stephenie, she needs me," The Doctor replied.

"John you know that we only have two kids and neither of them is named Stephenie!" Joanne exclaimed.

"True a boy named Stephenie? That's just weird," The Doctor replied.

"John quit joking and close you eyes! I've got something for you." Joanne exclaimed laughing.

"Alright alright Joanne." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes John!" A voice said.

The Doctor opened his eyes to find that he was in room that looked oddly like the TARDIS control room. As The Doctor looked around a young girl walked out of the corridor leading to the room.

"Stephenie!" The Doctor exclaimed overjoyed that he was back in the real world or, so he thought.

Stephenie just walked past him.

The Doctor grabbed her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"Forget it Doctor, you said it yourself I can't be around you anymore with this power, Stephenie said shrugged off his hand, and walked out the doors.

"What?" The Doctor asked puzzled.

Too late Stephenie walked out the door.

The scene around The Doctor changed back to the bedroom after he had ran up the stairs and collapsed on the floor. His eyes trailed to the ceiling.

"Stephenie," He whispered.

"Daddy," A voice replied inside his mind.

The Doctor closed his eyes letting the sound of the voice take him away.

"Stephenie help me," he whispered.

"I can't, not now," the voice replied.

The Doctor's eyes flew open, Looking around him found himself in a field, a barren field.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"This....This is the result of Sailor Gallifrey. She was awakened." A voice replied behind him.

The Doctor turned around to find a cloaked figure was speaking to him.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"That is not important. what is important is that Sailor Gallifrey must be stopped," The figure replied.

"Sailor Gallifrey is just a myth," The Doctor shot back not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

The background changed.

* * *

Stephenie awoke with a start at the sound of her name.

"Daddy," Stephenie replied.

"Stephenie help me," the voice said.

"I can't, not now," Stephenie replied.

The voice faded from Stephenie's mind. Stephenie tried to get back to sleep but, found that impossible. She laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Am I more than this?" Stephenie wondered.

* * *

Believe it or not but, I tried to avoid the whole Sailor Gallifrey thing.

Anyway please review.


	6. The journal

Stephenie sat bolt upright.

"Am I more than this?" Stephenie spoke to no one.

Stephenie laid back down on her bed and tried to get back to sleep but a voice at the back of her head wouldn't let her.

"Let him go, let him go!" The voice screamed.

Stephenie sat bolt upright again, hands at the side of her head.

"No....I can't let him go I can't let go of him," Stephenie almost screamed.

"Let him go it's the only way you can escape this hell!" The voice screamed inside.

"Letting him go isn't the way to escape," Stephenie spoke.

"Then what is the way?" The voice asked.

"The way is here I just can't let him go, not now, not when he needs someone to care about him," Stephenie whispered.

It was so quiet Stephenie's whisper echoed off the walls.

"And yet here you are! In bed, not doing a thing!" The voice screamed in her head.

With that final comment Stephenie pulled away the covers of her bed, leaped out, ran to the TARDIS library, and sank into one of the leather chairs by the fireplace. Having noticed the book that was sitting on the table beside her Stephenie picked it up and ran her fingers along the spine and cover of it.

Stephenie had opened it when two word appeared on the page.

"Hello dear," appeared on the page.

Stephenie stared at those two words for quite some time.

"Stephenie I haven't got all day," replaced the first two words.

Stephenie quickly snapped back to reality.

"Stephenie pick up the pen," appeared on the page.

Stephenie did as instructed, picked up the pen, and held it in mid-air.

"Stephenie are you just gonna sit there and stare at the page? Or are you going to ask me what to do?" Appeared on the page.

Stephenie once again snapped back into reality and started to write on the page.

"Who are you?" She wrote.

"Stephenie it's me, The Doctor," Appeared under Stephenie's question.

"How can you talk to me if your mind is in a different reality?" Stephenie wrote on the page.

"Through this journal Stephenie," wrote itself out under what Stephenie wrote.

"Doctor how can I help you if this journal is the only way to talk to You?" Stephenie wrote onto the now blank page.

"Simple Stephenie you need to write out my reality like a story," wrote across the page.

"Write out your reality?" Stephenie wrote into the page.

"Yes Stephenie write out my reality. You can do it I know you can," wrote across the now blank page.

"Now get back to bed, I don't care how cozy the fire is Stephenie," wrote itself across the page.

Stephenie did as instructed and went back to bed.

"Stephenie wake up dear wake up," said a voice.

Stephenie could feel herself being gently shaken.

"Alright I'm up I'm up," Stephenie replied.

Stephenie opened her eyes only to find that she wasn't in her bedroom in the TARDIS.

A young woman laid her on Stephenie's forehead.

"You seem to be finally getting over that cold sweetie," The young woman said.

"okay mom," Stephenie said, _"Did I just call her mom?"_

The woman left Stephenie's and walked down the stairs.

* * *

"John I'm taking Sarah-Jane and Adam to moms' place could you watch Stephenie or do I need to find a babysitter?" Joanne asked.

"No Joanne I can watch her," The Doctor replied.

_"Stephenie?" _The Doctor thought.

As soon as Joanne walked out the door with Sarah-Jane and Adam The Doctor darted up the to Stephenie's room, opened the door to find his sixteen year-old daughter was smiling at him, and so he smiled back.

* * *

Please review


	7. Welcome to the reality Stephenie

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich bin nicht eigenen Arzt,. (That's German for I don't own Doctor Who.)

* * *

The Doctor ran over to his daughter, and imbraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Stephenie I'm happy to see you!" The Doctor said, tears steamed down his cheeks.

"Doctor.....Dad rather...I'm happy to see you as well but what am I doing here?" Stephenie (Who was sitting up when The Doctor ran over and hugged her) asked.

"Simple Stephenie I. Need. You," The Doctor replied pausing for 1 second after saying each word.

The Doctor released Stephenie allowing her to breathe again.

"Get dressed then, come down stairs Stephenie," The Doctor said before he walked out the door and, down stairs.

When Stephenie was alone she got out of bed, and walked over to the closet, pulled out a pair of faded blue blue jeans, a black Sum 41 T-shirt, and a black overcoat. Changed into the clothes before putting on a pair of black converses before walking down the stairs to find The Doctor sitting on the couch. Stephenie walked over and sat beside him.

"First things first Stephenie, Don't, call me dad ever again," The Doctor said turning to face Stephenie.

"Why? I ask you," Stephenie asked.

"Because Stephenie, it just brings back too many painful memories," The Doctor replied.

"Okay Doctor I have a question for you. Why, am I here? Why do you need me here?" Stephenie asked unsure if she should have.

"Stephenie I need you here because you here slows down the Dream eaters feeding process,"The Doctor replied.

"How?" Stephenie asked, confused.

"Because you're in the TARDIS so, that means since you're not in the situation I'm in, the dream eaters kinda have to go through you to get to me," The Doctor replied.

The Doctor got up from where he was sitting, having helped Stephenie up off the couch,they walk outside, Keys in hand The Doctor walked over the Sudan, Stephenie following. When they got into the car, and The Doctor started it, Stephenie began to wonder the deal here.

"Before you ask Stephenie, I don't want any chance of Joanne coming while I'm trying to talk to you," The Doctor said eyes forward.

"Oh...." Stephenie mouthed, understanding.

After awhile The Doctor pulled into a park-like area, he and Stephenie got out of the car and walked over to a grassy hillside, and for the first time Stephenie noticed two suns, and a orange sky. They sat down on the hillside away from everything.

"13 minutes," The Doctor said look down at a watch that he had pulled out of his pocket.

"13 minutes?" Stephenie asked, genuinely confused.

"13 minutes until you wake up Stephenie, In fact that is what I need to talk to you about," The Doctor replied.

"Okay," Stephenie replied.

"That journal you found Stephenie, use that to talk to me when you're awake," The Doctor said, facing Stephenie.

Stephenie nodded her head showing she understood.

"And write out your reality," Stephenie replied.

"That as well," The Doctor said, grinning.

The Doctor's face fell, into a sad expression.

"Doctor?" Stephenie asked, concerned.

"Stephenie, the longer I'm asleep the harder it will be for you to wake me up and soon, you won't be able to it at all Stephenie," The Doctor replied.

"Oh..." Stephenie sighed.

"30 seconds," The Doctor said looking back at the watch he was holding.

They both sat there, in silence until, Stephenie woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** for the strangest reason I decided to write out the disclaimer in different languages (stay turned to see what language the disclaimer is in next chapter).

Please review.


	8. Successful Failure

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne possède pas de médecin qui (French)

* * *

Stephenie bolted upright in her bed unable to comprehend what had happened but, that didn't matter she had a job to do and whether she was sick or not she was going to do it and she knew what to do. Stephenie got out of bed and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a tye-dye T-shirt, a black overcoat, and black converses. Journal in hand, Stephenie then walked to the control room, sat on the captains chair and opened the journal.

"First thing, find me," wrote itself out on the page.

"Alright then," Stephenie whispered.

Stephenie jumped off the captains chair, placed the journal in the inside coat pocket, and walked outside. Stephenie carefully closed the TARDIS doors as to not make a sound. Stephenie glanced around herself a few times to make sure no guards were nearby, once she was sure it was safe Stephenie ran quickly through the corridor. Bad idea. Stephenie had been running for about 5 minutes when she reached a dead end, and a couple of guards appeared.

_"Here we go again,"_ Stephenie thought.

"Hands behind head!" shouted one of the guards.

Stephenie did as told and walked in between the guards to the throne room. Both of the guards forced Stephenie down on her knees when they reach the front of the throne.

"So you've escaped, and returned?" The Dream eater King asked.

"Of course," Stephenie replied.

"I suppose you want to who I am, don't you?" The Dream eater King asked.

"Of course," Stephenie replied, slightly nodding her head.

The Dream eater King stood up, letting his robes fall to the ground, leaving a figure that looked identical to The Doctor.

_"you have got to be kidding me! He even dresses like him!" _Stephenie thought.

"Guards! Take her to the Dream chamber," The dream eater King ordered.

The two guards pulled Stephenie to her feet, and took her out of the room. A few minutes later the guards stopped in front of a door. One passed his badge through the scanner and soon the door opened to reveal (to Stephenie's horror) The Doctor lying on, and restrained to, a table. The two guards push Stephenie inside before closing the door behind her and leaving.

"So you're the girl who is Time Lord and, Human but, at the same time, neither," A voice said.

Stephenie looked around for the source of the voice but, couldn't find a thing.

"Stop looking you couldn't see me if I was in front of you!" The voice exclaimed.

Suddenly Stephenie could feel herself being pulled towards the empty table that was beside The Doctor.

"Alpheus stop!" Exclaimed a voice from the shadows.

Stephenie turned her head towards the voice, only to find the Dream eater King standing there, arms folded.

"Alpheus release her and leave here," the King ordered.

Alpheus did as he was told and, Stephenie could feel the grip on her disappear.

The Dream eater King stepped forward and, placed his hand under Stephenie's chin, and tilted her face upward.

"I have other plans for you my dear," The King said.

"Other plans?" Stephenie asked.

"Yes my dear, you see your dream energy is so great, I have a special space for you," He replied.

The dream eater King took Stephenie by the arm, and dragged her to a different room was almost completely bare except for the back wall. Then The dream eater King snapped his fingers and suddenly, spider-web like cord came out of nowhere wrapped around Stephanie's wrists, mid-section, and ankles resulting in her being suspended in mid-air.

"Bye my dear and, sweet dreams," The Dream eater King said.


	9. The Scout appears

**DISCLAIMER:** Não possuo o Doutor quem (Portuguese)

* * *

the Doctor found himself no longer sitting on the hillside but on the couch, by his wife.

"What just happened?" The Doctor asked.

"You fell asleep dear," His wife replied.

_"Yeah right,"_ The Doctor thought.

The Doctor got up from the couch and walked outside.

"First thing, find me," He whispered, before he walked over to the Sudan, got in, and drove off. He needed a quiet place to think. That wasn't going to happen the way he thought though.

He was on the highway when a young girl with brown hair appeared in the seat beside him.

"He got you didn't he?" The Doctor asked, looking straight ahead.

"Yes, and now I'm in a spider-web of energy draining cords," The young girl replied, head in hands.

"Look Stephenie, you tried---" The Doctor started but was cut off.

"AND FAILED!" Stephenie exclaimed.

30 minutes later The Doctor stopped the Sudan by a field of flowers.

"Doctor I---" Stephenie started to say.

"Shhhhh......Shush," The Doctor interrupted, placing his finger on her lips.

"Stephenie you didn't fail, you're right where your supposed to be," The Doctor said, removing his finger.

"Supposed to be?" Stephenie asked, looking at The Doctor,

"Yeah that's right," The Doctor replied, looking back at Stephenie.

"I'll kill you later," Stephenie said, giving The Doctor the death glare.

The Doctor, and Stephenie got out of the car, and walked to the field of flowers.

"How am I Suppose to save you if I'm trapped here too?" Stephenie asked, sitting down.

The Doctor sat down beside her, and took her hand.

"Your energy can destroy them, its just too powerful to be used as food for them," The Doctor replied, pulling her closer to him (in a protective kind of way).

Suddenly the field of flowers changed to a white room, and The Doctor looked around.

"Stephenie its started," The Doctor finally said.

"Whats started?" Stephenie asked, standing up.

"their destruction Stephenie," The Doctor replied, standing up beside Stephenie.

Suddenly The Doctor's eyes flew open and, he looked around then, and room.

_"She did it!" _He thought, and closed his eyes to breathe a sigh of relief. Only to open them to see the Dream eater King, and a guard above him.

"So, you've awaken? No matter we don't need you anymore but, that won't us from giving you nightmares for the rest of your life," the King said.

The guard took hold of The Doctor's chin pulling his lips apart, the Dream eater king pulled a vial containing a bright blue liquid from his pocket.

"And this is how we'll do it too," the King said, before he pulled the stopper out and tilted the vial until one drop came out, and disappeared in mid-air.

"What?!" The Dream eater King exclaimed, and, tried again, and again, and again, each drop disappeared like the first.

"I'm sorry for the difficulty I'm causing you here," A voice said, hidden in the shadows.

The King turned his head towards the voice and found a young girl wearing a senshi dress, with light purple hair hidden there.

"Tell me who you are!" The King demanded pointing at her.

"Oh.....That's simple I'm Sailor Gallifrey, guardian of time," The young girl replied.

* * *

**A/N: **I had no intention for Sailor Gallifrey to be in the story but, she kinda wrote herself in there. And please tell me if I should put this in Sailor Moon x-overs instead of Doctor who.

Please review.


	10. Their destruction

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Doctor who, the disclaimers wouldn't be here.

**A/N:** I got kinda bored with putting the disclaimer in different languages

* * *

"you were destroyed!"The Dream eater king exclaimed, pointing at Sailor Gallifrey.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed," Sailor Gallifrey replied.

Sailor Gallifrey raised her right hand.

"And now I think it's time for you to go!" Sailor Gallifrey shouted.

Sailor Gallifrey fired, and destroyed the guard but, only injured the Dream eater King. The Dream eater King grabbed an iron pole and swung it at Sailor Gallifrey's feet. The pole made contact with her legs and, made her fall over. The Dream eater King got back on his feet, walked over to her, hauled her to her feet, wrapped his hands around her neck and began to choke her.

"You will do nothing to stop me!" The Dream eater King exclaimed.

"I already have done something to stop you," Sailor Gallifrey replied, weakly.

The Dream eater King looked towards the metal table, only to have seen The Doctor sitting in an upright position.

"That's right mate, The energy blast burned through the straps, and if I were you, I'd gently put her down on the floor," The Doctor said, gently rubbing each of his wrists.

The Dream eater King started to do just that but suddenly threw Sailor Gallifrey against the wall, before he teleported out of the room. The Doctor ran over the Sailor Gallirey, knelt down, and started to gently stroke her cheek. But, she wrapped her hand around his, and pushed it away.

"Doctor don't.......I can handle this just save your friend," Sailor Gallifrey said, before teleporting back to the future.

The Doctor stood back up, turned back around, walked over to the, pulled out his sonic screwdriver, opened it, and ran insearch for Stephenie. He ran for what seemed for hours, not feeling one bit tired (Probably from the adrenaline rush). After he ran for what felt like miles, he found the room where Stephenie was being held. He saw her lying on the floor, surrounded by the energy cords.

"Stephenie!" He exclaimed, before he ran over, and knelt down beside her.

The Doctor carefully cradled Stephenie against his chest, and hoped, just hoped, that she was okay, alternate universe, or not, someone would miss her, and probably kill him when they found out. Finally after what felt like forever, Stephenie spoke.

"Doctor....." She whispered, eyes fluttering open.

"Shhhhh........Shush, don't say a thing," The Doctor replied, placed his finger on her lips.

The Doctor got to his, gently set Stephenie on her feet, took her hand, lead her out of the room, and through the corridor to the TARDIS. However halfway there, they ran into a little problem, an armored problem.

"All specimens are to be gathered for feeding," The guard said,

"Yeah, don't think so.......RUN!" The Doctor exclaimed, before he tighten his grip on Stephenie's arm, and ran the other way.

After a while The Doctor, and Stephenie came upon a red button.

"Don't push the button Doctor!" Stephenie growled.

The Doctor didn't listen and pushed the button, and they started to run again.

"Doctor I told you not to push the button!" Stephenie exclaimed.

"But Stephenie You know I like to push the big red button!" The Doctor replied.

"Yeah...Okay but, thanks to you we're running for our lives!" Stephenie replied.

A few minutes later, they ran inside the TARDIS, and collapsed on the floor. The Doctor immediatly got to his feet, ran over to the console, and started flicking switches.

"I guess it's time to take you eh....Stephenie?" The Doctor asked, looking over the console, a look of horror replaced his maniac grin.

He ran back over to Stephenie's side, she was unconscious.


	11. She's not dead Doctor, only regenerated

**DISCLAIMER: **RTD let me buy Doctor who from him. ('Cause that's not weird at all). Please tell me you don't believe that.

* * *

The Doctor picked up Stephenie bridal-style, carried her back to her room, and laid her on the bed, he laid his hand on her forehead, and noticed her temperature had shot up to 80 degrees fahrenheit (being a Time Lady she had a lower body temp than a human). The Doctor drew back his hand in horror, and sank into the chair beside the bed, head in hands. What was he to do?

_"Quit sulking and help her Doctor," _The TARDIS said, inside his mind.

"I can't," The Doctor replied, almost crying.

_"Yes you can, you have to!" _The TARDIS pretty much shouted.

"Alright, alright, already," The Doctor replied, getting up.

The Doctor carefully picked Stephenie up bridal-style, carried her to the medical bay, and laid her on the bed, carefully removed her overcoat, attached a monitoring wire to her arm, and scanned her with a laser-pen like device, pulling up a holographic 3-D image of Stephenie's body. Pressing a button The Doctor switched the image from her body to her skeletal structure. To his horror Stephenie's skeletal structure kept changing. he looked over to the monitors, to his horror, Stephenie's brain activity, heart rates, respiratory rate, blood pressure, white blood cell count, and general vital signs, all of them kept changing between human and Time Lord.

"It's been two weeks and, she's still sick?!" The Doctor exclaimed, eyes wide in horror.

_"Patience, Doctor, use it, it won't hurt you," _The TARDIS said, inside The Doctor's mind.

"Yeah.....Yeah, patience is a virtue, I'd like to, no, love to see you play parent to her," The Doctor replied, glaring at well, nothing in particular.

_"In case you forgot Doctor, I have been playing parent to her, in fact I've been playing the part the entire time you've been asleep!" _The TARDIS exclaimed, making The Doctor clap his hands over his ears.

"Yeah! against my will!" The Doctor shouted back.

The Doctor looked back over to Stephenie, and (to his horror) noticed her body was shaking uncontrollably. He quickly rushed to her side, grabbing a needle and syringe, and three bottles of brightly colored liquid. The Doctor mixed the solution in the syringe, before he injected the solution into Stephenie's arm (not the one with the monitoring wire). The Doctor knew two things could happen: one, Stephenie would finally become human and stay like that. or, two, The solution would force her to regenerate, ending the internal war, and would make her fully Time Lord. When The Doctor was finish with the injection, he wanted to stay by Stephenie's side no matter what, but the TARDIS kept telling him to go to sleep.

"Alright," The Doctor sighed, as he got up from the chair, and walked out of the room, and to his bed room, changed into him pajamas, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night The Doctor felt a jolt knock him out of his bed, and onto the floor.

_"What.....The.......Hell?!"_ The Doctor thought, while getting up off the floor.

He first ran to the medical bay, looked inside to see Stephenie had stopped shaking, and her body system was switching between human and Time Lord not as rapidly as before. (he didn't bother to turn off the 3-D holographic imaging system). After seeing that Stephenie was okay (for now) The Doctor ran to the control room, saw it was a-okay, The Doctor walked over the console and checked the monitor.

_"you have got to be kidding me!" _The Doctor thought, staring dumbfoundedly at the screen.

The TARDIS had flown into the vortex. Right as The Doctor was about to walk back to bed, the TARDIS stopped him dead.

_"You should be thanking me Doctor, the Dream eater ship exploded right when I got you, and Stephenie outta here," _the TARDIS spoke into his mind.

"Right, thank you ol' girl for saving me again," The Doctor replied, before he headed back to bed.

The next morning (or was it still night? You could never tell in the vortex). The Doctor jumped out of bed, changed onto the brown pinstriped suit, and ran to the medical bay. When he walked in the door (still tying his tie) The Doctor noticed that Stephenie was under a white blanket. He walked over, turned off the 3-D imaging system, and and stroked her brown hair, resulting in her waking up.

"Good morning Doctor," Stephenie said, sitting up.

"Good morning Stephenie," The Doctor replied, giving Stephenie a hug.

The Doctor pulled away from Stephenie, and ran his hand over her cheeks.

Stephenie had regenerated. The Doctor helped Stephenie out of bed, tilted her face towards his, and stared into her silver-flecked purple eyes.

"Stephenie you are just full surprises," The Doctor said, now hugging Stephenie.

After several minutes The Doctor finally released Stephenie, and walked out of the room leaving Stephenie there alone.

* * *

**A/N: **Will Stephenie decide to stay with The Doctor or, go back home. Find out next chapter.


	12. Should I stay or, should I go?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't Doctor who, I don't even own the computer I'm using (my dad does).

* * *

Stephenie walked out of the medical bay to her own room, and crashed into her pillow, crying, knowing she'd have to make a choice, stay here with The Doctor and live life as an adventure, or return home to the same old boring by comparison life she had before. She hated this. A few minutes she heard a knock on her door.

"Go away!" Stephenie shouted, throwing the pillow at the door for effect.

"Stephenie I want to talk to you," The Doctor calmly said.

"I don't!" Stephenie replied, walking over to the door to retrieve her pillow.

The door opened, and The Doctor grabbed Stephenie's arm before she could get away.

"Stephenie you need to listen to me," The Doctor said, his voice soft, and caring.

"Do I look like I want to?!" Stephenie asked, shoving the pillow in his face, before closing and locking the door.

"Stephenie open the door!" The Doctor called, trying the handle.

"Not a chance Doctor!" Stephenie replied, head in pillow.

"Stephenie you have to make a choice!" The Doctor shouted, through the door.

That crossed the line

"Stephenie come on out I really need to talk to you," The Doctor said, his voice no longer raised to 80 decibels.

No response. The Doctor decided to stop trying to talk to his daughter, and walked back to the control room, pulled one of the floor panels up and started to work on the circuitry. Not that it needed to be fixed, it just gave him an excuse, and reason not to talk to anyone. A few minutes later The Doctor could here footsteps coming into the control room. Son Stephenie sat down on the platform by the panel opening.

"Stephenie we need to talk about this," The Doctor said, still looking at what he was doing.

After he said that, The Doctor felt a pillow make contact with the back of his skull.

"Stephenie I know you don't want to make this choice, I know how you feel, I've had to make the seem choice several time before," The Doctor said, still looking at the wiring, if he had been looking, Stephenie wouldn't have been mouthing the words with him, and using her hand to say the words as well.

Pretty soon The Doctor jumped up, replaced the panel, and went to sit by Stephenie, That didn't work, 'cause as soon as he sat down, Stephenie got up, and walked out of the room. The Doctor soon got up and went to his room to retrieve something, before walking to Stephenie's room, knocked on the door, there wasn't an answer, so The Doctor tried the door, found it was unlocked, opened it, and stepped inside. He found Stephenie sitting on the side of her bed, facing away from him. he walked closer to her, and the pillow Stephenie was holding smacked his face again. Stephenie quickly got up and left the room, The Doctor quickly followed her. Stephenie ran to the middle of the control room and stood there, still clutching the pillow.

The Doctor arrived a few minutes later, and got Stephenie across the back with the pillow that was behind his. Stephenie quickly turned around and smacked The Doctor with her pillow, The Doctor returned fire, and pretty soon what had started out as a attempted to talk to Stephenie, quickly turned into a pillow fight between the Time Lord and his part-human daughter. (Stephenie regenerated alright but wasn't fully Time Lord). Pretty soon The Doctor, and Stephenie were rolling on the floor laughing. Then Stephenie said the words The Doctor wanted to hear.

"I'm going to stay her with you, dad," Stephenie said.

The Doctor just smiled, got up, and started to work the controls on the console.


End file.
